thestarsabovefandomcom-20200214-history
Sitemap
Space Wiki The Solar System Asteroids *Juno *Pallas *Vesta *Eugenia *Davida *99927 Apophis *1950 DA Comets Long-period comets *Eclipse comet Short-period comets *Periodic comets *2P/Encke *109P/Swift-Tuttle Dwarf planets and their moons *Ceres *Moons of Eris ** Dysnomia *Moons of Haumea **Hi'iaka **Namaka *Makemake *Moons of Pluto **Charon **Hydra **Nix Dwarf Planet Candidates *Moons of 50000 Quaoar ** Weywot *53311 Deucalion Planets and moons *Mercury *Venus *Moon of Earth **The Moon *Moons of Mars **Phobos **Deimos *Moons of Jupiter ** Metis ** Adrastea ** Amalthea ** Thebe **Io **Europa **Ganymede **Callisto ** Themisto ** Leda ** Himalia ** Lysithea ** Elara ** S/2000 J11 ** Carpo ** S/2003 J12 ** Euporie ** S/2003 J3 ** S/2003 J18 ** Thelixinoe ** Euanthe ** Helike ** Orthosie ** Iocaste ** S/2003 J16 ** Praxidike ** Harpalyke ** Mneme ** Hermippe ** Thyone ** Ananke ** S/2003 J17 ** Aitne ** Kale ** Taygete ** S/2003 J19 ** Chaldene ** S/2003 J15 ** S/2003 J10 ** S/2003 J23 ** Erinome ** Aoede ** Kallichore ** Kalyke ** Carme ** Callirrhoe ** Eurydome ** Pasithee ** Kore ** Cyllene ** Eukalade ** S/2003 J4 ** Pasiphaë ** Hegemone ** Arche ** Isonoe ** S/2003 J9 ** S/2003 J5 ** Sinope ** Sponde ** Autonoe ** Megaclite ** S/2003 J2 *Moons of Saturn ** Pan ** Daphnis ** Atlas ** Prometheus ** Pandora ** Epimetheus ** Janus ** Aegaeon ** Mimas ** Methone ** Anthe ** Pallene ** Enceladus ** Tethys *** Telesto *** Calypso ** Dione *** Helene *** Polydeuces ** Rhea **Titan ** Hyperion ** Iapetus ** Kiviuq ** Ijiraq ** Pheobe ** Paaliaq ** Skathi ** Albiorix ** S/2007 S2 ** Bebhionn ** Erriapus ** Skoll ** Sairnaq ** Tarqeq ** S/2004 S13 ** Greip ** Hyrrokkin ** Jarnsaxa ** Tarvos ** Mundilfari ** S/2006 S1 ** S/2004 S17 ** Bergelmir ** Narvi ** Suttungr ** Hati ** S/2004 S12 ** Farbauti ** Thrymr ** Aegir ** S/2007 S3 ** Bestla ** S/2004 S7 ** Fenrir ** Surtur ** Kari ** Ymir ** Loge ** Fornjot *Moons of Uranus ** Cordelia ** Ophelia ** Cressida ** Desdemona ** Juliet ** Portia ** Rosalind ** Cupid ** Belinda ** Puck ** Mab **Miranda **Ariel **Umbriel **Titania **Oberon ** Francisco ** Caliban ** Stephano ** Trinculo ** Sycorax ** Margaret ** Prospero ** Setabos ** Ferdinand *Moons of Neptune ** Naiad ** Thalassa ** Despina ** Galatea ** Larissa ** Proteus **Triton ** Neried ** Halimede ** Sao ** Laomedeia ** Psamathe ** Neso Neptunian Resonant Objects * Cubewanos * Plutinos Other History *Theia Other Celestial Bodies *Meteor *Metorite *Meteoroid Material Belts *The Asteroid Belt *Kuiper Belt *Oort Cloud Interstellar space and objects Constellations I swear these are off the top of my head. That's alot... I remembered 48 of the 88 constellations... Wow... *Andromeda the Chained Princess *Antlia the Air Pump *Apus the Bird of Paradise *Aquarius the Water Bearer *Ara the Altar *Aquila the Eagle *Auriga the Charioteer *Boötes the Herdsman? *Camelopardalis the Giraffe *Cancer the Crab *Canes Venatici the Hunting Dogs *Canis Major the Big Dog *Canis Minor the Small Dog *Centaurus the Centaur *Cetus the Whale *Chamaleon the Chamaleon *Columba the Dove *Coma Bernieces Berniece's Hair (who needs this constellation?) *Corona Austrialus the Southern Crown *Corona Borealis the Northern Crown *Corvus the Crow *Crater the Cup *Crux the Southern Cross *Cygnus the Swan *Delphinus the Dolphin *Dorado the ????? *Eridanus the River *Equeleus (spelling?) the Fawn *Fornax the Furnace *Horologium the Clock *Leo the Lion *Leo Minor the small Lion *Microscopium the Microscope *Mensa the Table Mountain (or Mesa) *Musca the Fly? *Norma the ?????? *Octans the Octant *Orion the Hunter *Pegasus the Flying Horse *Picses the Fish *Picsis Austrinus the Southern Fish *Sagitta the Arrow *Sagittarius the Archer *Scorpio the Scorpion *Sextans the Sextant *Telescopium the Telescope *Triangulum the Triange *Triangulum Australe the Southern Triangle *Ursa Major the Great Bear *Ursa Minor the Lesser Bear *Vulpecula the Fox Asterisms *The Big Dipper *The Summer Triangle *The Sickle Stars with Exoplanets *Epsilon Eridani *55 Cancri *XO-2 *TrES-3 *Fomalhaut *HR 8799 *Gliese 581 *HD 155358 *OGLE-TR-56 *OGLE-2006-BLG-109L *WASP-3 b Nebulae Dark nebulae *Horsehead Nebula Emission nebula Planetary nebulae *Helix Nebula Supernova remnant Stars and star systems Star types *Old **O **B **A **F **G **K **M *New **L **T **Y **WR **S **D Star Stages Red Supergiant Supergiant Yellow giant Bright giant Giant star Supernova Single star systems *Betelgeuse *VY Canis Majoris *55 Cancri Binary star systems *Sirius Ternary star systems *Alpha Centauri **Alpha Centauri B **Proxima Centauri *Beta Centauri *Polaris Quaternary star systems *Mizar Quinary star systems *91 Aquarii Senary star systems Pollux Star clusters Open star clusters *Pleiades Globular star clusters *Omega Centauri Intergalactic space and objects Galaxies and their satellites New General Catalog *NGC... *NGC 1 *NGC 2 *NGC 3 *NGC 4 *NGC 5 *NGC 2403 A galaxy in Camelopardalis. *NGC 3034 Cigar Galaxy Interacting galaxies *Antennae Galaxies *The Mice Irregular galaxies *The Cigar Galaxy *I Zwicky 18 Barred spiral galaxies *SBa **Milky Way ***Large Magellanic Cloud ***Small Magellanic Cloud *SBb *SBc Elliptical galaxies *E0 *E1 *E2 *E3 *E4 *E5 *E6 *E7 Spiral galaxies *Sa **Andromeda Galaxy **Pinwheel Galaxy **Triangulum Galaxy **Whirlpool Galaxy *Sb *Sc Galaxy clusters *The Local Group Superclusters *Virgo Supercluster Extragalactic content Nebulae Supernovae *Antennae Galaxies **SN 2004gt **SN 2007sr Time and cosmology Start theories *Big Bang *Steady State End theories *Big Chill *Big Crunch *Big Rip Miscellaneous Co-ordinates *Right ascension *Declination Units *Astronomical unit *Lightyear *Parsec Celestial mechanics and forces *Forces **Electromagnetism **Gravity **Strong nuclear force **Weak nuclear force *Mechanics **Velocity **Orbit **Hydrostatic equilibrium Orbital characteristics *Orbital Period *Sidereal Day *Synodic Period *Perihelion Orbital elements *Ascending node *Eccentricity *Inclination *Semi-major axis Zones and Belts *Habitable Zone *Extremophilic habitable zone *Asteroid belt Other *Multiverse *Supermassive black hole *Axial Tilt Category:Browse